A Whole in the Bucket
by eched
Summary: I wanted to put it under movies, but the movie it's from wasn't there. It's a lepracon fanfiction, done my way. So enjoy.


A Hole in the Bucket  
  
A Leprechaun fan fiction.  
  
No I do not own the Leprechaun series.  
  
Tie woke up groggy and weak, very weak. He was twenty-nine, even though he had stopped aging at twenty-eight. Leprechauns aged slower, and that was what he was now. He felt so weak that he knew more of his money had to have been clamed. All of Ties' money had been stolen. This was a problem for a leprechaun. You see the more money you have the stronger you are. No money = no stringh. But if all the money you used to have becomes clamed or destroyed you die, so Tie needed money fast. How a Leprechaun makes money is through claming. You claim money bye ether erring it, or fighting for it. Like most leprechauns, Tie lived in a holed out tree. But there was one thing odd about Tie from a leprechauns' point of view.  
  
Tie pulled himself out of bed and walked into the cousy (itsy bitsy) dining room. He was already clothed. He always was dressed and ready before he even woke up. And there the odd thing was siting at the table, His wife. Now trust me that's weird for two reasons. 1 A leprechaun isn't aloud to marea until it is relay, relay, old. And 2, she was human. Yes leprechauns often married humans, but after they're married, by law, the human must be turned into a leprechaun. Tie had married Lilly, his wife, and Tie had been married when they were bough human. After Tie had changed, he let Lilly deiced what she wanted to be. She wanted to stay a human so Tie let her stay a human. Now Tie didn't look to monster like. He was actually a normal person's height. The only thing odd was his ears. They went up so high that you could mistake them for horns. There was two hundred dollars on the table.  
  
"I, where did you get all the money?" Tie asked.  
  
He was still trying to get used to his new Scotland accent. He had attained it only a short time after he was changed. He had been changed by Dalla. Dalla was four hundred years old and he was one of the masters. Masters are leprechauns that protect the old and new laws. After Tie stole a measly ten bucks from Dalla, Dalla attacked him. Their blood mixed and Tie became a leprechaun. Masters were of course rich and powerful. Don't ever steal from a Master.  
  
"Unlike you I did the smart thing. I put my money in the bank. What do you think is going to happen if you just leave your money in a pot in this tree?" Lilly said, well kidding around by doing a fake Scottish accent.  
  
"I had a golem grading it. I tried thie best."  
  
"Come on. You have to beat me in a fight to claim this. I'll armresle you for it."  
  
"You can't just let thie win. Doesn't count if you do that." "I won't."  
  
"But I don't want to armresle you for it. I'll get a job."  
  
"A Job!"  
  
"I, a job. I'll just say I'm a little deformed. And if they don't hirer thie, I can just sue. I'll work hard on that. Earn every last penny I get from them."  
  
"Just armresle me."  
  
"I, I." Tie talked quietly as he sat down.  
  
"A hush falls over the crowed." Lilly said.  
  
She obviously was loving this.  
  
"You're such a kidder. Let's get it over with then." Tie said, but he was having fun with this.  
  
They grabbed each other's hands and after three straight minutes Tie won. Tie added to the fun of it all by getting up and taking some bows.  
  
Lilly applauded him and then said "I loved to stay for a rematch but I have to go to work. I'll see if I can't fined you a carrier that you can work at from home."  
  
She got up and walked to the door. She opened and saw Dalla standing outside. He had his cane in hand. Tie ran up to the door knowing exactly why Dalla had come.  
  
"Thie can get divorced. Thie will be fine with that if we can just keep on dating. You don't have to hurt ether of us. We can just stay together and thie will be great." Tie pleaded.  
  
"It's to late for that Tie. The two of you have broken the law, and you're sending out a bad message. You will have to be punished, but I'm giving you a choice Tie. Which one of you will I kill. You get to decided Tie, but one of you must die." Dalla explained.  
  
Tie suddenly grabbed Lilly around the throat with one hand, and covered her mouth with the other.  
  
"Thie." Tie said well motioning his head towards his wife.  
  
"You have finally become a leprechaun Tie. I'm proud of you." Dalla said as he pulled a sword out of his can and rammed it through Lillies' chest. The End 


End file.
